Dress up
by agroxneko
Summary: Rise wonders how Naoto looks in girl clothes, and decides to play dress-up with her. But they may end up playing a bit more than dress up. Rated M to be safe.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Atlus does. I just mess with them.

* * *

Naoto shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Rise stared at her. Rise had asked Naoto to go to the food court of Junes with her, and as soon as they sat down, she began staring at her. Naoto closed her eyes but she still felt Rise's eyes on her. She began to wonder if Rise was feeling sick or something, and then soon became self conscious. Naoto had expected Rise to be her normal overacted self and insist on buying her food, just as it had always been every time Rise told Naoto to meet her at Junes. Naoto opened her eyes and saw the same wide eyes staring at her. Naoto sighed and leaned forward on her seat and placed her arms on the table. She rested her head on her arms and did the same thing.

"Rise?" Naoto asked.

"Hmm?" Rise responded, not taking her eyes off Naoto.

"…What are you doing?" Naoto asked. Rise blinked at her in confusion before jumping up and throwing the chair down. Naoto jumped and sat up straight as she stared at Rise. Rise had a large grin on her face and she walked toward Naoto. She grabbed Naoto's arm and made her stand up.

"Naoto!" Rise finally said loudly.

"Y-yeah?" Naoto stuttered, still shock by the sudden movement from her girlfriend.

"I was wondering," Rise paused, as if to add tension in the air.

"What?" Naoto asked, partly afraid and partly curious to what she had in mind.

"I was wondering, do you have any girl clothes?" Naoto blinked a few times before finally answering her.

"What? No, I don't, but-" Naoto however, was cut off when Rise suddenly went running. "Hey, wait!" Naoto ran around the tables and followed Rise to the front door of Junes. She came to a sudden halt when she saw Kanji standing with shopping bags against the wall. He pushed himself off and gave them to Rise when she approached him. He glanced at Naoto and then to Rise.

"I don't even want to know why you made me do this, later." With that, Kanji left and Rise looked in the bags with a large smile on her face. She ran to Naoto and grabbed her hand.

"See, I thought so, so I brought some clothes!" Rise announced, jumping up with the bags high in the air.

"W-why?" Naoto asked again.

"Weeeelll," Rise sang. "I wanna dress you up!" Naoto blinked at her and was about to argue with her, but Rise pulled her hand. Naoto struggled to keep herself steady as Rise's hand pulled her to her house. Naoto began fearing what Rise had in the bags and quickly regretted meeting Rise in the Junes food court.

* * *

Naoto sat on Rise's bed in her room as Rise jumped up and down in the center of the room. Naoto let out a sigh and placed her back on the bed. Rise walked to her and sat down next to her. She placed the bags next to her legs on the floor and then turned her attention to Naoto. She rested her arm by Naoto and brought her head closer to her. Naoto had her eyes closed and Rise grinned. She placed her lips on Naoto's and Naoto opened her eyes. She kissed back and they locked their lips to each other until they needed air.

After pulling away from their kiss, Rise sat up and dug through the bag. Naoto sat up as well and curiously inched her head closer to get a better view. Rise noticed and shoved the bags farther away.

"No peeking." She teased and quickly pecked Naoto's lips before digging through the bag again. Naoto pouted and looked away. She gazed around the room and examined all the things Rise had. The walls were painted a light blue and Naoto noticed all the stuffed animals that were all around the room. Animals ranging from the classic teddie bear to a giraffe were all around her. Out of boredom she started counting how many Rise had, and stopped at the number fifteen. Naoto rolled her eyes, expecting a number like that from her. She looked at her side and saw pictures above the head of the bed. Some were of Rise only, some were of all of them together, and some were of her and someone else like Souji or Chie, but they were mostly of her and Naoto. Naoto looked out that was of them making out. Naoto looked at the background and noticed they were at the river.

Naoto remembered that day, it was all of them at the river, and Teddie had decided to bring a camera. She remembered he was taking pictures all day, and Kanji grew more annoyed with him as Teddie kept taking his picture. Rise had taken her away from everyone else and began kissing her. Naoto smiled as she remembered. However, then they saw a flash and heard the sound of a camera and turned to see Teddie smiling at him the small camera in his hands. Rise grew mad and began chasing after him, but he was too fast. She finally tackled him when he was catching her breath and they laughed at each other on the floor. Naoto chuckled to herself as she remembered that day, and was glad Rise had dragged her with them.

"Okay! Try this on." Naoto turned her head and looked at the outfit. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw it and her face was drained of all its colors. The outfit was a black dress with a short skirt and sleeves that were ruffled. There were pink lines on the front and back, and a large pink bow. "Oh, and these too." Naoto looked at the bag Rise was going through and her mouth opened wider when she saw the boots Rise pulled out and set on the floor. They were knee high boots with slightly high heels. Rise pulled out fishnets for the arms and set them on the bed. Rise looked at Naoto and smiled.

"W-what is this…?" Naoto asked. Rise giggled and clenched the dress close to her.

"The outfit I want you to try on." Naoto opened her mouth to say something when Rise interrupted her. "Please…I've never seen you in a dress before…" Rise pouted and looked down as she played with the ruffle of the skirt. Naoto winced as she saw the look on Rise's face. Rise knew she hated when she made a sad face, and she did it whenever she wanted Naoto to do something, and it always worked. Naoto suddenly wanted to make Rise happier again. However, that would mean wearing the dress. Naoto sighed, and gave in, _again_.

"Okay…I'll…I'll wear it…" Naoto struggled to say, glaring at the dress. Rise's face automatically lit up and she looked Naoto.

"Really?" Naoto nodded and Rise let out a shriek of joy. She wrapped her arms around Naoto's neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Rise pulled back and nuzzled Naoto's nose. Naoto smiled and watched Rise go through the bag again. Her smile turned into a frown as she thought of what other horrifying clothing Rise would make her wear. "First," Rise said as she looked at Naoto for a second and went back to the bag again. "You'll wear other stuff." Rise pulled out another outfit. It was a purple shirt and a blue jean skirt. She gave them to Naoto and went to another bag. She pulled out a bra and handed it to Naoto. "Now, change." Naoto sighed and walked to the bathroom.

Naoto nervously started stripping her school uniform and changed into the clothes Rise brought. After changing she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and let out a sigh again. She played with the shirt as she realized she hadn't worn anything tight in a long time. She didn't even know if she owned any girl clothes. Probably not, but she wasn't sure. Realizing Rise was probably growing impatient she collected her uniform and made it into a ball. She opened the door and slowly walked to Rise's room. As soon as she opened the door she heard a loud squeal and was tackled onto the was on top of her and had her into a deep hug. Naoto tried to breath as Rise pushed her head into the middle of her breasts.

"Can't…breath…" Naoto finally said when she thought she was going to die of suffocation.

"Oh." Rise let go and Naoto dropped leaned back on to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. "Sorry," Rise said with a nervous laugh. She got off and helped Naoto on her feet. "Your so cute Naoto!" Rise exclaimed. Naoto sighed and nodded.

"Thanks…I suppose…" Naoto grabbed her stuff and followed Rise to her bedroom. Rise was already sitting down when she reached the bed. Naoto nervously sat down and became tense as she played with the bundle of clothes. Rise crossed her legs and placed her elbow on it. She placed her head in her hand as she watched Naoto lovingly in the outfit. She looked at the shirt and her eyes fell on Naoto's small breasts. _No wonder it's so easy for her to hide it…_Rise's eyes stayed on it for a few minutes and they trailed down her stomach, and then to her hips. Rise suddenly had the urge to wrap her arms around them and hold her precious Naoto close to her. Her eyes trailed down farther and reached the end of the skirt. Only then did Rise realize how short it was, and how easy it was to move her hand up and feel her crotch area. She moved her eyes down her legs and back up, amazed at how fantastic Naoto's legs were.

Unconsciously, Rise's hand inched closer. Rise moved her eyes back up Naoto's body, taking in everything for a moment before looking at the next part of her body. It was when she was watching Naoto's face that her finger touched Naoto's leg. Naoto jumped and looked down to see Rise's finger moving up and down her legs. Naoto looked at Rise and saw her looking at her legs in a loving manner and had a smile on her face. Naoto smiled, despite feeling her hands go up and down her leg. It was when Rise stopped at her knee and when back up that Naoto shivered. Rise went under Naoto's skirt and Naoto felt her finger dangerously close to her crotch.

"You're legs are so smooth…" Rise mumbled, her eyes now glued to her moving hand and where it went. Rise suddenly whipped her hand away and raised the dress up. "Dress time!" Rise sang and Naoto let out a small whine. She collected the dress, boots, and fishnets from Rise and went to the bathroom to change. Rise watched her leave and she stared at the doorway, waiting for Naoto to reappear. After a few minutes Rise noticed the bundle of clothes on the floor and raised an eyebrow. She picked it up and noticed it was Naoto's school uniform. She took the hat that was on top and put it on her head. She looked at the pile of clothes and sighed. After she neatly folded the she started a new pile for them on an empty space on her bed and went back to folding the clothes. After she folded the jeans and set them aside, she noticed a large bandage. She raised it up and examined how long it was. _So that's how she does it…_She neatly folded that and set it aside as well.

After a few minutes she noticed Naoto still didn't return. She wondered if Naoto was changing at all and stood up. As she walked to the bathroom to call her she noticed herself in the mirror and stopped. She grabbed Naoto's hat and fixed it on her head. She walked toward the mirror and made sure it was perfect. Then she raised her hands and placed them as if she was holding a gun. She spread her legs and pushed her hands away from her. She made gun noise affects as her hands moved up and down. She laughed as she pretended to be a detective like Naoto, and soon pretended that she was chasing down a criminal. She pretended she cornered him and pointed her invisible gun at him and began telling him what he had done. After that she pretended he was going to shoot her and she shot back.

"We're not supposed to shoot criminals, we're supposed to turn them in." Rise jumped and let out a loud and surprised scream. Naoto's hat fell toward the floor and she turned to where the owner of the voice was located. She was about to say something but stopped when she saw Naoto standing at the doorway in the dress. She had her arms around her chest and her legs close together. Naoto was looking away from Rise with flushed cheeks. Rise blushed as well as her eyes moved up and down Naoto's body. She quickly brought her hand to her nose and looked away for a moment to get the blood to stop flowing from her nose. After it stopped she looked back at the doorway and was surprised to not see Naoto there. She immediately stood up straight and stared at it.

"N-Naoto!" She shouted, thinking Naoto ran off. She began running after her, wondering if she had gone too far.

"I'm right here." She skidded to a stop at the doorway and nearly fell forward, but caught grabbed the edge of the doorframe. She turned around to see Naoto sitting on the bed the same way as before. Naoto raised an eyebrow at her and Rise sighed. She walked to her bed and sat down next to her. As soon as she sat down Rise looked at Naoto in the dress and smiled. Her eyes trailed from her face to her chest again and down her body. Rise sat closer to Naoto and played with the ruffled skirt. She rested her head on Naoto's shoulder and Naoto closed her eyes and rested her head on Rise's. Rise's fingers moved down and onto her legs again. She moved them down to her knees and up again. As she moved up and down, her fingers went more up each time, and soon, it was near her crotch. She moved them down again, and when she moved them down, she touched Naoto's crotch and left it there.

"You're so cute." Rise whispered and gave Naoto a kiss. Naoto kissed back and moved down against the bed as Rise kept kissing her. Rise shoved the bags and clothing off the bed and placed her knees on the bed as she moved on top of Naoto. She moved her hand to the top of the dress and moved her fingers to the front zipper. She began unzipping it and for once she was glad there were dresses with zipper on top. As she zipped the dress down Naoto unbuttoned Rise's school uniform. Rise suddenly broke the kiss and she ran to the door. Naoto looked at her questionably and watched her close the door and run back with a wide grin on her face. Naoto smirked back and they tore each other's clothes off as they gave each other a passionate kiss in between.

___________

____________

___________

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Oh, no sex for you. Okay, I think I'm done for Naoto and Rise stories for a while. I think I write better with Chie and Yukiko. Hmm…come to think of it, I made Rise seem very dirty in this little story. Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
